


Second Chapter

by eilonwy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Friendship, HP: EWE, Holidays, Humor, Magic, Married Couple, Muggle Life, Muggle London, Muggles, Original Character(s), Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Sequel, Spells & Enchantments, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 114,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilonwy/pseuds/eilonwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newlyweds Draco and Hermione leave their student days at Oxford behind and begin a new chapter of their life together– in London.</p><p>*This story is the direct sequel to <b>A Writer of Fictions</b>.  It picks up right where <b>AWOF</b> leaves off and covers the three years between the end of <b>AWOF</b> and the start of <b>Baby Days</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reality Bites

